Apparatuses for mobile application have the advantage that the same can be moved or transported from one location to the next location with little effort. This mobility is additionally facilitated by the fact that such apparatuses are normally portable and that the same have an appropriate small size and an appropriate low weight.
Nowadays, such apparatuses for mobile application are widely used due to their mobility advantages. Additionally, such apparatuses are frequently provided with a plurality of functions in the form of hardware and/or software components. Thus, apparatuses for mobile application frequently comprise radio modules with WLAN, Bluetooth and GPS functionality, active or passive RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) components as well as many further interfaces.
Known apparatuses for mobile application are, for example, mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks and the same. Other known apparatuses for mobile application are so-called tags, such as RFID tags and respective readers for reading out these tags.
Such tags are indicators, in particular identification indicators, for example in the form of marks, labels, stickers and the same. These tags can be optionally attached to different subjects in order to be able to uniquely identify the subjects marked in that way.
Apparatuses for mobile application can also be provided in means of transport, such as automobiles or other vehicles. A car radio that can receive different radio stations at different locations is an apparatus for mobile application, for example.
Apparatuses for mobile application have the advantage that the same can be operated at different locations due to their simple transportability. Advantageously, these apparatuses provide all functions at all these locations. However, at some specific locations, these apparatuses may provide their functions only in a limited way or possibly not at all, such as mobile radio reception of a mobile phone in an underground parking garage. On the other hand, a function might not be desirable in a specific situation or at a specific location despite the provision, such as a loud ring tone in a meeting.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide apparatuses for mobile application or to improve the same such that these apparatuses can be specifically operated, for example in a location-specific and/or situation-specific manner.